


Trans and proud (Peter Parker)

by notwhatyouintended



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouintended/pseuds/notwhatyouintended
Summary: It's popular headcanon that Peter is a trans kid. I think, we need more transgender superheroes, so I decided to draw Spiderman as one.





	Trans and proud (Peter Parker)




End file.
